


Mai saputo il tuo nome.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Simon non ricorda niente o nessuno di quello che ha vissuto nel mondo degli Shadowhunters, ambientata dopo City of Heavenly Fire, bisex!Simon, happy ending per Simon?, it's a sad story and i'm /not/ sorry, ma con richiami al telefilm, past!Simon Lewis/Isabella Lightwood, past!Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, song-fic sulle note di “Mai Saputo il tuo nome", è tipo una Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: “Fidanzato?” domanda e ovviamente una persona come la ragazza, che gli sta davanti non può che essere fidanzata con qualcuno di altrettanto wow. Stupido Simon e stupide aspettative.“No, mio fratello. Ho dimenticato le chiavi a casa e l’ho avvisato che potrei fare un po’ più tardi di quello che si aspettava”Simon fa un verso strano con la bocca:”Se scrivessi una cosa del genere a mia sorella mi lascerebbe fuori di casa. Rebecca è un tipo particolare” conclude grattandosi il collo.“Anche Alec lo è” ride, buttando la testa all’indietro e che il mondo finisca pure in quel momento per colpa di un’invasione di zombie creati in laboratorio perché quella è di sicuro l’ottava meraviglia del mondo antico e moderno, ci provino a contraddirlo.“Allora la storia di questa camicia?” riprende lei, infilandosi il cappotto scuro.





	Mai saputo il tuo nome.

_Dedicata ai soliti che stanno leggendo perché sperano in un miracolo,_  
 _alle piccole (e finite) gioie quotidiane,_  
 _a chi ha partorito l’idea di questa fanfiction e continua a leggersi le bozze senza mai lamentarsi,_  
 _alle torte di mele e ai tè delle sei del mattino._  
 _Grazie._  
 

 

_Era tardi in discoteca_  
 _musica triste da fine serata_  
 _ho preso la giacca per andare via_  
 _ma poi ti ho visto nel buio e ho cambiato idea_  
  
Simon ha diciannove anni e quando mostra la carta d’identità al buttafuori del Pandemonium e quello sembra sorridergli in modo amichevole, come se lo conoscesse da sempre.  
“Prima cosa inquietante di questo posto” sussurra tra sé e sé “trovata”

 

Rimane fino alla chiusura perché non ricorda l’ultima volta che è andato a ballare e si è divertito seriamente.  
Clarissa, _Clary ha detto di chiamarsi?,_ gli ha detto che lui non è mai stato un tipo molto da discoteche e cose del genere, più uno di quei nerd che va alle letture di poesie e suona in band che cambia nome con la frequenza dell’opinione politica della sua vicina di casa.  
E lui l’ha conosciuta la signora Smith, quindi sa cosa Clarissa voleva dire.  
  
E forse, solo un po’ ma anche definitivamente troppo, gli verrebbe da tirare fuori carta e penna e mettersi a scrivere una poesia che poi finirebbe per far leggere a Erik in una di quelle strambe serate in cui bevono cappuccino e applaudiscono anche se non colgono minimamente il senso di quello che è stato letto.  
Chi è Erik poi?  
  
Simon scuote la testa e _stupida memoria_ borbotta mentre afferra la giacca e si avvicina all’uscita.  
Qualcuno gli sbatte contro ed è già pronto ad inventarsi coloriti insulti che richiamano alla Morte Nera o a qualche altro personaggio di Star Wars che non può proprio tollerare quando guarda in faccia il colpevole e si trova a sorridere come un povero cretino.  
Nel retro della sua mente, una voce maschile e piuttosto fastidiosa, ride sprezzante e gli ricorda che è solo _un mondano che non saprebbe provarci con una ragazza nemmeno se fosse una questione di vita o di morte_.  
  
Simon scuote la testa per la seconda volta, nell’arco di dieci minuti, e continua a sorridere come un’ebete alla ragazza dai capelli ebano davanti a lui che gli sta sorridendo di rimando.  
   
 _ci siamo guardati per un momento_  
 _tu mi hai detto non succede spesso_  
 _parlare con chi io non conosco_  
 _non è sicuro in questo posto_  
  
“Ciao” rompe il silenzio dopo quello che sembra un lunghissimo momento senza fine.  
“Ciao” ribatte prontamente lei, le guance appena rosse e gli occhi lucidi mentre fissa la giaccia “La tua giacca sembra quella di un mio amico” riprende poi a parlare e Simon vorrebbe dirle dove l’ha comprata ma al momento non lo ricorda.  
Sa che da qualche parte, _forse nei suoi sogni_?, ha incontrato un ragazzo con la mania per le giacche e la pelle che continuava a ripetergli di stare attento con i suoi completi o una volta di quelle sarebbe finito lui male.  
“Le coincidenze” ridacchia “Stavi andando a casa?” domanda poi, insicuro.  
“Sì, tu?”  
“Sì, a dire il vero no? Non ho molto sonno e, quando sono entrato tre ore fa, c’era questo cielo pieno di stelle che ho pensato di fare una passeggiata per vedere se riesco a beccare qualche astronave spaziale della Flotta..”  
“Stellare?” finisce lei mentre si asciuga gli occhi.  
Normalmente le ragazze scappano, a questo punto, invece lei ha anche concluso la sua frase.  
“Sì!” domanda estasiato e sorpreso “Non ti facevo una fan di Star Trek”  
Lei ridacchia:”Le cose che non si sanno di una persona sono infinite” afferma poi uscendo dalla porta “Mi accompagni fino al taxi?”  
  
 _eri bella te l’ho anche detto_  
 _ti sei toccata i capelli poi mi ha risposto_  
 _scommetto che tu lo dici a tutte_  
 _le donne che incontri mentre giri la notte.._  
  
  
“Sei davvero bella” non sa precisamente come siano arrivati ci complimenti ma Simon ha appena avuto la possibilità di poterla ammirare e s’è trovato ad avere il respiro spezzato per un momento perché l’aggettivo bella è riduttivo e sa che chiunque pagherebbe oro per avere il numero di telefono di quella ragazza nella propria rubrica.  
Lei sorride: “A te sta davvero bene quella camicia” punta lei, indicando il suo petto e la camicia grigia che indossa.  
“È una camicia che ha la sua storia” risponde alzando le spalle  
  
“Sì? Perché non me la racconti? Ho voglia di fare due passi prima tornare a casa” risponde lei tirando fuori il cellulare e digitando qualcosa sullo schermo.  
  
“Fidanzato?” domanda e ovviamente una persona come la ragazza, che gli sta davanti non può che essere fidanzata con qualcuno di altrettanto wow. Stupido Simon e stupide aspettative.  
“No, mio fratello. Ho dimenticato le chiavi a casa e l’ho avvisato che potrei fare un po’ più tardi di quello che si aspettava”  
  
Simon fa un verso strano con la bocca:”Se scrivessi una cosa del genere a mia sorella mi lascerebbe fuori di casa. Rebecca è un tipo particolare” conclude grattandosi il collo.  
“Anche Alec lo è” ride, buttando la testa all’indietro e che il mondo finisca pure in quel momento per colpa di un’invasione di zombie creati in laboratorio perché quella è di sicuro l’ottava meraviglia del mondo antico e moderno, ci provino a contraddirlo.  
“Allora la storia di questa camicia?” riprende lei, infilandosi il cappotto scuro.  
   
 _siamo usciti mentre il locale chiudeva_  
 _camminando per la strada la mia unica meta_  
 _era accompagnarti a casa tua_  
 _ma è passato un taxi_  
 _tu l’hai preso e via_  
   
“Io e Erik, un mio amico, stavamo guardando il III episodio di Star Wars, per tipo la millesima volta, e stavamo ripetendo le battute a memoria quando sua madre ci ha sbattuti fuori di casa per andare a comprare il latte.  
Per andare al supermercato c’era questo negozio, giusto all’angolo grande appena una vetrina, che vendeva camice e vestiti fatti su misura, tutta roba da ricconi e ci siamo fermati lì, come ogni giorno.  
Avevamo una caramella alla fragola a testa e c’era questo manichino con questa bellissima camicia grigia che eravamo sicuri ci avrebbe aiutato a conquistare tutte le ragazzine della nostra classe” un momento prima Simon sta gesticolando e quello dopo le dita si intrecciano con quelle della sconosciuta.  
  
“Ho le mani che si raffreddano facilmente e ho dimenticato i guanti a casa” sorride lei a mo’ di scuse e Simon sta già per dire qualcosa di stupido come puoi _tenermi la mano per tutta la vita_ quando decide che mordersi la lingua e continuare una stupida storia di quando aveva quattordici anni sembra una soluzione molto migliore.  
  
“Avevamo una cotta per questa nostra compagna, entrambi la stessa ragazza, capelli rossi e occhi verdi e volevamo conquistarla a tutti i costi. Allora Erik mi ha proposto di fare una scommessa. Appena avremo avuto i soldi avremo comprato quella stessa camicia e ci avremo provato entrambi con la stessa ragazza, chi avrebbe avuto successo si sarebbe tenuto questo pezzo di stoffa”  
La straniera, dio Simon deve chiederle il nome prima che la possibilità svanisca, si morde il labbro per cercare di nascondere un mezzo sorriso e sembra estremamente divertita dalla storia.  
Simon sta per dire qualcosa quando un taxi le si accosta e quando sta per entrarci lei si gira e lo fissa:”Immagino che abbia vinto tu la scommessa”  
Lui inclina la testa e la fissa per un lungo momento:”Non lo so, ma immagino di sì”  
   
 _non mi hai mai detto il tuo nome_  
 _come fosse un segreto_  
 _se prima o poi ti rivedrà_  
 _mi chiedo_  
 _non era più tardi di due ore_  
 _ti ho lasciata andare_  
 _ti sei girata e mi hai sorriso_  
 _è stata l’ultima volta che ho visto il tuo viso_  
  
Lei gli sorride per l’ultima volta prima di sparire dentro il taxi e nel momento in cui la porta si chiude Simon le chiede come si chiama.  
La domanda non arriva alla straniera e la macchina scompare tra mille altre mentre lui ha ancora la mano alzata in segno di saluto.  
Rimane lì per qualche minuto, assaporando il lieve profumo che gli ha lasciato sui vestiti quei pochi minuti che sono stati vicini e si domanda se la rivedrà mai.  
Si sente improvvisamente triste all’idea che non possa succedere.  
   
 _ti vorrei chiamare pronunciare il tuo nome_  
 _ma ho pagato cara la mia esitazione_  
 _per non sembrarti un altro inutile uomo_  
 _ti ho lasciata andare e adesso sono solo_  
  
Mette piede a casa sua un’ora e mezza dopo aver lasciato la ragazza dai capelli ebano sul taxi. Sua madre dorme sul divano e Simon si premura di metterle una coperta sulle spalle per non farle prendere troppo freddo.  
Raggiungere il letto è quasi come raggiungere la Terra Promessa o l’arrivo ad un nuovo pianta ancora inesplorato e sta per addormentarsi quando il telefono vibra e si aspetta quasi che il numero sia quello della sconosciuta.  
Poi si ricorda che non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome, figuriamoci il suo numero. Se almeno avesse quello potrebbe dimostrare di aver conosciuto una bellezza del genere, no?  
Il messaggio è di Clarissa e gli chiede come è andata la serata e se hanno voglia di trovarsi per bere un caffè, il giorno dopo. Simon decide che Clarissa e i suoi stupidi capelli rossi possono aspettare ancora un po’ per avere una risposta.  
  
Chiude gli occhi, con ancora addosso il cappotto e i vestiti con cui ha ballato, e spera di sognare capelli ebano e occhi azzurri.  
Quella notte sogna esattamente lei, loro, seduti sul tavolo di una cucina che mangiano della zuppa che ha un sapore orribile, l’attimo successivo sono in camera, una camera che non sembra per niente la sua e lei ha il collo esposto e Simon sente l’irrefrenabile necessità di morderla. Poco prima che sua madre lo svegli sogna di un ragazzo con un nome spagnolo e di altre stanze e lenzuola che hanno condiviso, di profumi che non ha mai sentito e disperazione così forte che non ricorda di aver mai provato.  
Apre gli occhi e Simon non è mai sentito più stordito o perso nella sua vita.  
   
 _non ti ho chiesto mai il tuo nome_  
 _se prima o poi ti rivedrò_  
 _mi chiedo_  
  
Passa tutta la mattina in biblioteca e non c’è un momento in cui non si insulti mentalmente, e a bassa voce tanto da essere richiamato dalla signora dietro il bancone, per essere stato così stupido.  
Ad un certo punto cerca di disegnare la faccia della ragazza per non perderla ma tutto quello che viene fuori è uno scarabocchio senza senso. Scarabocchia anche la parola Raphael, ma la cancella il secondo successivo.  
Si passa entrambi le mani tra i capelli e sbuffa, frustrato e incazzato con sé stesso.  
“Merda!” sbotta ad alta voce e questa volta non degna la signora nemmeno di uno sguardo prima di recuperare i libri e sbattere la porta dell’edificio uscendo.  
 _  
ora è tardi in discoteca_  
 _musica triste da fine serata_  
 _prendo la giacca per andare via_  
 _ma il tuo viso non c’è e io non cambio idea_  
  
Torna al Pandemonium quella stessa sera e con lui c’è Clarissa, che insiste per farsi chiamare Clary.  
Saluta il buttafuori con un cenno di capo e si dirige immediatamente verso il bar con la vana speranza di iniziare la sua ricerca della misteriosa ragazza.  
Un’ora dopo finisce per bere un drink giallo che sa di ananas e della ragazza nemmeno l’ombra.  
Clary lo strattona e lo tira al centro della pista. Per la prima volta da quando ha messo piede nella discoteca, quella sera, Simon riesce a spegnere il cervello e non pensare ad altro che a divertirsi.

 

Stanno di nuovo chiudendo la discoteca e Simon ha, di nuovo, voglia di tirare fuori carta e penna e scrivere stupide poesie su stupide serate tristi da dare a stupidi amici che non ha nemmeno la sicurezza esistano.  
Dio quando torna a casa deve, per forza, cercare di capire quale è il problema con la sua stupida testa.  
Clary dorme con la testa appoggiata contro la sua spalla e Simon vorrebbe svegliarla e dirle di andare a casa perché è fin troppo sicuro che sia la posizione più scomoda per dormire che esista, soprattutto perché la sua spalla è tutta ossa e niente carne.  
Ma decide che se la ragazza è comoda lui ha ancora una decina di minuti per aspettare e sperare di trovare la sua ragazza del mistero mentre anche le ultime persone lasciano la pista da ballo.

  
 

Si alza soltanto perché il barista lo obbliga e sveglia la ragazza con più gentilezza possibile ricevendo in risposta:”Mamma ancora cinque minuti” che lo fa sorridere.  
“Clarissa dobbiamo andare prima che ci sbattano fuori”  
Clary si stropiccia gli occhi con una mano chiusa a pugno:”Ti ho detto che puoi chiamarmi Clary, non Clarissa”  
“Devo ancora farci l’abitudine” le risponde mentre si avviano verso l’uscita.  
Lei gli sorride e sembra incoraggiarlo a dire qualcosa d’altro quando qualcuno gli sbatte contro e Simon, quando abbassa gli occhi, spera di trovare ancora quelli della ragazza e le sue labbra rosse come le rose, _e seriamente Simon che cazzo?,_ ma davanti a lui c’è solo un ragazzo biondo che lo fissa:”Vuoi stare attento a dove cammini?” praticamente ringhia prima di sparire alle sue spalle.  
“Scusa amico!” risponde gridando, sperando che l’altro lo abbia sentito.

 

Dopo aver lasciato a casa Clary cammina fino alla sua e sa che non è proprio una scelta saggia ma qualcosa, un pensiero, un’emozione, qualcosa che non sa definire che preme all’altezza dello stomaco e lo fa sentire nervoso e _triste_.  
Simon scuote la testa e espira, fissando la nuvoletta d’aria che si condensa davanti ai suoi occhi mentre percorre tutto il tragitto che lo porta da sua madre, nel suo letto e lontano da quella sensazione di mancanza come se quello che avesse bisogno di sapere, ricordare, fosse ad un centimetro da lui ma non avesse la possibilità di raggiungerlo.

  
 

La settimana dopo incontra è di nuovo in discoteca quando una ragazza con i capelli rosa e una maglia di Star Trek che si guarda intorno, annoiata.  
Le chiede di ballare ma finisco per bere un caffè, alle due di mattina, nell’unico bar aperto nel raggio di cento chilometri.  
Lei argomenta sul perché Star Trek è migliore di Star Wars e lui risponde a grugniti perché:”mi stanno per sanguinare le orecchie ragazza!”  
L’accompagna al taxi e lei si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e salva il suo numero in rubrica, due volte: ”Una per sapere che sono io e la seconda perché è facile perdere i numeri” gli spiega prima di salire in macchina.  
Simon la saluta mentre si allontana e scuote la testa, ridacchiando come un idiota, mentre pensa che potrebbe invitare Julie a mangiare, il giorno dopo.

 

Quella stessa notte s’addormenta e sogna per l’ultima volta capelli d’ebano e occhi verdi, lenzuola pulite e marchi sulla pelle. I ricordi di lei si allontanano con quelli di lui, un lui di cui non riesce ad identificare i tratti, e Simon può quasi vederli salire su un taxi e sparire tra le strade di New York.

  
 

Qualche settimana dopo Simon finisce per sbattere contro la stessa ragazza, la straniera, che ha conosciuto in discoteca ma è troppo intento a discutere con Julie sull’ultimo film che hanno visto per prestarci davvero attenzione.  
Gli chiede scusa ma non si gira e Isabelle lo guarda allontanarsi da lei per l’ennesima volta e non dice nulla, mentre stringe tra le dita l’ultimo regalo che Raphael avrebbe voluto dargli.  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicare è un inferno vero e proprio perché internet va una merda e il pc non collabora, quindi mi scuso per l’HTML ma sono da cellulare e le cose sono il triplo complicate. Se non mi è partito l’embolo dopo la quarta volta che mi si è disconnesso il pc non so quando mi partirà.  
> Colpa di padre e dei suoi cd rivoluzionari e di Julè che propone cose e io finisco per scriverle perché sono praticamente quello che stavo cercando senza saperlo.  
> Non è betata, per qualsiasi cosa recensione o messaggio privato.  
> Buona serata,.
> 
> Update: questo viaggio impossibile per tornare da Penelope è finito nel primo pomeriggio del giorno seguente alle righe scritte sopra.  
> Rei.


End file.
